I Have Dreamed (Sora and Namine version)
Namine began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her father, Eric "You can't ground me, Dad! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with her brothers Simon Seville and Fievel Mousekewitz following her. Aurora tried to stop Namine, Simon, and Fievel, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Aurora broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Eric felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Riverton castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Eric cried, as the guards ran off to find Eric and Aurora's missing children. After Namine, Simon, and Fievel ran away from home, Sora, Faline, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny the Ball found the children, crying in the cave. Sora went over to Namine and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Sora: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Sora hugged Namine, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Namine stopped crying and Simon, Fievel, and the cats watched Namine and Sora, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Namine felt better when Sora made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Fievel said. Simon, Faline, and the cats liked the idea of Namine marrying Sora as they smiled. Namine: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Namine and Sora thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Simon was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Fievel was the ring bearer. Lord Shen was the priest and he announced Sora and Namine husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you'll whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Namine and Sora enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Portugal. How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Namine gave birth to a baby boy. Sora was so happy that the new baby had the same hair as his mother and the same face and eyes has his father. Sora and Namine named him Micah and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joys. And that's how Sora, Namine, and Micah became a happy family. Sora and Namine: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Sora and Namine kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Simon asked. "Yes, Simon." Namine answered. "We're good now." Sora added. "Hey, guys." Fievel asked, getting concerned. "What?" Namine, Simon, and Sora asked in unison. "I think Papa's coming!" Fievel pointed that Eric and the guards are coming to bring Namine, Simon, and Fievel back home, so Sora, Namine, Simon, Fievel, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction